Obi-Wan Kenobi/Leyendas
Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi es una figura clave en los acontecimientos de la Galaxia que brilla justo durante la extinción de los Jedi y la caída de la República Galáctica. Biografía Vida temprana (57-32 ABY) Kenobi nació en el 57 ABY, el primer hijo de una familia moderadamente rica, y fue llevado a Coruscant para comenzar su entrenamiento Jedi a partir de entonces. Su planeta natal es desconocido, aunque Kenobi tuviera vagos recuerdos en los que jugaba con su hermano, Owen, en un verde planeta''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Pasado Oculto. Se sabe que Kenobi de vez en cuando podría haber visitado a Owen y el resto de la familia Kenobi más tarde en su vida. Iniciación de Qui-Gon Jinn.]] Como youngling, Obi-Wan se entrenó bajo la tutela de Yoda junto a otros esperanzados Jedi de su edad. Bant Eerin, Garen MulnAprendiz de Jedi: El Resurgir de la Fuerza'' y Quinlan VosStar Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War se convirtieron en su amigos de por vida, y él eventualmente se enamoró de su compañera Padawan, Siri TachiSecrets of the Jedi. Otros se convertirían en sus rivales, y a veces hasta enemigos, como Bruck Chun y Aalto. Obi-Wan sería parte de lo que los Jedi llaman la Vieja Guardia, aquellos Jedi a los que se considera candidatos al Alto Consejo Jedi. Entre sus instructores de sable láser se encontraron Anoon BondaraCloak of Deception y Cin Drallig. Como iniciado, él estuvo fascinado por las máquinas, construyendo modelos mecánicos y soñando con ser piloto. Irónicamente, a medida que iba creciendo, a Kenobi le disgustaba cada vez más volar.Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones A pesar de ser un excelente piloto, él seguía sosteniendo que volar era para droides Su habilidad de reparar maquinaria y reprogramar ordenadores le serviría de utilidad en el futuro, pero debido a su habilidad de aprender rápidamente, Obi-Wan se convirtió en arrogante y fue con frecuencia impaciente. Bajo la atenta guía de Yoda, sin embargo, Obi-Wan se convirtió en más humilde y reservado. Convirtiéndose en el aprendiz de Qui-Gon Ya como adolescente, a los trece años, el joven Obi-Wan fue asignado como aprendiz padawan al Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn, un hombre maduro y sabio aunque demasiado independiente para el gusto del Consejo Jedi. Aunque para esto tuvieron que pasar por muchas misiones e incluso un primer momento de rechazo y un segundo momento en el que Obi-Wan abandonó la Orden (ver Aprendiz de Jedi). Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan eran muy difierentes y dicrepaban en mutitud de ocasiones (sobre todo con respecto a seguir o no al pie de la letra las órdenes del Consejo; Obi-Wan nunca dudaba de la sabiduría de éstas pero Qui-Gon a menudo veía más allá de ella y era más flexible), pero formaban un equipo formidable: a la hora de repartirse el trabajo, repeler agresiones, con la espada láser... Todo esto demostraba el fuerte vínculo Aprendiz-Maestro que entre ellos había, comunmente desarrollado. El joven Obi-Wan y su maestro se convirtieron en colaboradores de confianza del entonces Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum. Se ganaron su confianza cuando se les encomendó la misión de acabar con las actividades piratas en los sectores del Borde Exterior que se dedicaban exclusivamente a atacar las naves de carga de la codiciosa Federación de Comercio. Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan consiguieron dar caza a los líderes del grupo pirata y acabaron descubriendo que una mano en la sombra estaba moviendo de todos los hilos, haciendo que se atacase a la Federación de Comercio. Entre estas artimañas también tuvo lugar un atentado contra el mismísimo Canciller Valorum, que fracasó gracias a ambos Jedi. A partir de entonces, la facción neimoidiana de la Federación, con el virrey Nute Gunray a la cabeza, tomó las riendas del grupo tras el asesinato de la cúpula federacional, y consiguieron formar su propio ejército. El Bloqueo de Naboo (32 ABY) Tensiones crecientes Tras estos acontecimientos aumentó la presión de la Federación con impuestos y el bloqueo de Naboo. El Canciller trató de buscar una nueva solución al conflicto, y solicitó de nuevo la ayuda de Qui-Gon Jinn y Obi-Wan Kenobi. Éste ya contaba con veinticinco años y estaba esperando el momento de dejar de ser un aprendiz para ser ya un Caballero Jedi. Viajaron hasta Naboo y subieron a bordo de la nave del virrey para forzar un acuerdo. pero fueron atacados por los neimoidianos y escaparon a la superficie del planeta tras comprobar que la Federación planeaba una invasión. Allí consiguieron rescatar a la reina de Naboo, Padmé Amidala, para llevarla a Coruscant, donde pediría ayuda al Senado. Conociendo a Anakin Skywalker Pero su nave fue dañada al atravesar el bloqueo federacional en el espacio y tuvieron que repararla en un remoto planeta llamado Tatooine. Allí, Qui-Gon encontró a Anakin Skywalker que poseía potencial en la Fuerza. Para comprobarlo, Qui-Gon envió a Obi-Wan una muestra del niño para analizar: se salía de las tablas. Tenía un potencial mayor que el mismísimo Yoda, vió que este niño tenia un gran potencial asi que decidio llevarselo ante el Consejo para ver si podia entrenarlo, el niño le prometió a su madre que volveria y la liberaria y Qui-Gon le prometió a la madre que lo hiba a proteger y que no le pasaria nada malo. Tras conseguir las piezas y reparar la nave, Qui-Gon fue atacado por un guerrero Sith. Aquello preocupó mucho a ambos Jedi, y fueron sin perder tiempo a Coruscant. Qui-Gon lo llevó ante el Consejo, quien decidió que era demasiado mayor y su futuro demasiado incierto como por lo que su entrenamiento sería peligroso. Aquello indignó a Qui-Gon, sobre todo cuando Obi-Wan se puso del lado del Consejo. La cuestión del guerrero Sith quedó en duda y les encomendaron proteger a la reina en su regreso a Naboo para ver si así se revelaba la identidad del misterioso atacante. La Batalla de Naboo y consecuencias De nuevo en Naboo, la reina Amidala revela su verdadera identidad, ya que una de sus fieles sirvientas se hacia pasar por ella para protegerla y todos se enteraron que la verdadera reina era Padme, una de las "sirvientas" de la reina tambien junto a sus fieles firmaron un pacto con los gungans nativos, y trazaron un plan para capturar al virrey Gunray y expulsar a la Federación. Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan escoltaron a la reina durante el principio de la Batalla de Naboo, hasta que hizo acto de presencia el Sith, con quien emprendieron un violento duelo de sables láser. Durante la pelea, por culpa de los escudos que protegian al nucleo del reactor, Obi-Wan quea desplazado del duelo, y mientras espera que se abran de nuevo, no puede hacer mas que ver como Qui-Gon es vencido por el guerrero. Turbado y enfurecido, Obi-Wan se lanza contra Maul y aunque consigue mantenerse a la altura del guerrero, en un descuido, este lo empuja hacia el hoyo del reactor, para luego patear su sable hacia el fondo. Concentrandose un momento, e intentando calmarse, Obi-Wan vio el sable de su maestro y con ayuda de la Fuerza salio del hoyo al tiempo que partia en dos su enemigo, sin averiguar nada de él, excepto que definitivamente era un Sith. Obi-Wan sostuvo a su maestro en sus últimos momentos, y Qui-Gon le hizo jurar que entrenaría al niño. Así lo prometió el joven Kenobi, quien despues de regresar a Coruscant el Consejo deicidió darle el grado de Caballero Jedi. A pesar de que Yoda no queria que el joven Anakin fuera entrenado, el consejo decidió que se le fuera asignado como aprendiz padawan a Obi-Wan. Mientras tanto, la República había elegido un nuevo Canciller Supremo: Palpatine y con el se arreglarian las anomalias que existian en la Republica y era la esperanza de la reina Amidala para que esto pasara. Caballero Jedi (32-22 ABY) Misión a Zonama Sekot .]] La siguiente misión a la que ellos fueron asignados les llevó al planeta vivente de Zonama Sekot en un intento de encontrar a una Caballero Jedi, Vergere, que recientemente había desaparecido durante una misión allí. Sin conocimiento con ellos, Wilhuff Tarkin y Raith Sienar los habían seguido para explotar la capacidad de Zonama Sekot de crear rápidamente tecnología orgánica y naves vivientes. En el planeta, los colonos les vendieron semillas-compañeras, que vincularon con sus anfitriones y permitieron al planeta personalizar un caza estelar para el individuo. Anakin atrajó a muchas más compañeras-semilla que ninguno antes allí había logrado, y él llamó a su nueva nave el Jabitha. Cuando Tarkin y Sienar llegaron, el planeta reveló su conciencia a los Jedi, explicando que Vergere había abandonado el planeta con los misteriosos Extranjeros Lejanos para proteger Zonama Sekot. Anakin y Obi-Wan no podían rescatarla, pero ellos podrían parar el ataque de Tarkin.El Planeta Misterioso En un ataque de rabia, Anakin usó sus poderes para quemar al guardaespaldas Tallador de Sangre de Tarkin, Ke Daiv. Esta demostración de poder oscuro preocupó enormemente a Obi-Wan. Anakin fue capturado y llevado ante Tarkin, pero la nave insignia de Tarkin fue destruida por Obi-Wan, y Zonama Sekot reveló su sistema de hiperpropulsión, y escapó hacia las Regiones Desconocidas. Sienar y Tarkin volvieron a la República, pero Jabitha murió, debido a separarse tanto de Skywalker como de su planeta natal. Obi-Wan y Anakin entonces retornaron a Coruscant. El Vuelo de Expansión El Sacrificio de Yaddle Jenna Arbor y Roy Guardando la paz Misión a Ansion El muchacho progresó increiblemente bajo la tutela de Obi-Wan. Era incapaz de actuar como un verdadero Jedi, pues era imprudente, temerario, impaciente, orgulloso y ambicioso. Obi-Wan estaba muy preocupado por su arrogancia. A pesar de ello, ambos avanzaron, y Obi-Wan se convirtió en un sabio y respetado Caballero Jedi y Anakin en un eficiente padawan, que se labró la amistad del Canciller Palpatine. Entre Obi-Wan y Anakin surgió una complicidad, pero no había confianza total ni una auténtica amistad, y mucho menos trabajo en equipo ya que Anakin sabia que era mejor que su maestro y siempre tomaba la delantera. Mientras tanto, la República sufría una gran debate: la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes había generado un movimiento separatista encabezado por el antiguo Maestro Jedi de Qui-Gon Jinn, Dooku. Kenobi y Skywalker resolvieron varios pequeño conflictos en esos diez años de movimiento secesionista: el más importante un delicado conflicto interno en un pequeño mundo llamado Ansion, que hubiera provocado la escisión de muchos sistemas de la República y una crisis económica. El Comienzo de las Guerras Clon (22 ABY) Habiendo pasado diez, Padmé habia acabado dos periodos de reinado y la nueva reina le propuso convertirse en senadora y ella aceptó, pero esto causo que ella sufriera un atentado, y se encomendó a Obi-Wan y a Anakin la protección de la senadora. Obi-Wan percibía Skywalker seguía sintiendo ciertos sentimientos hacia la senadora. Obi-Wan y Anakin consiguieron atrapar a una cazarrecompensas clawdite llamada Zam Wesell tras otro fallido atentado y una persecución en el submundo coruscanti. Tras esto el Consejo Jedi acordó que Obi-Wan seguiría la investigación para encontrar al asesino, y Anakin se protegería a la senadora en Naboo. Kenobi no estaba conforme con esa decisión, pues todavía no confiaba en que Anakin pudiera llevar aquella su primera misión en solitario con Padmé. A pesar de ello, acató la decisión del Consejo y utilizó viejos contactos que lo guiaron hasta el mundo acuático de Kamino, al límite del Borde Exterior. Lo que extrañó al Jedi fue que la ubicación del planeta había sido eliminada de los archivos del Templo Jedi, algo que solo un Jedi podía haber hecho. Mientras tanto en Naboo, los dos jovenes fortalecian un lazo muy fuerte, pero que los condenaria por que nunca podrían estar juntos, ya que a Padmé, la reina no lo aceptaría y la sacaria del senado y del planeta y a Anakin, por ser un Jedi se le es prohibido tener cualquier tipo de lazo con otras personas. Al llegar a Kamino, Obi-Wan fue recibido por el primer ministro Lama Su, y descubrió que los kaminoanos habían firmado un contrato con la República para la creación de un ejército de clones diez años atrás por orden del Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas, quien fue asesinado por aquella época. Kenobi informó de inmediato al Consejo y este le confirmó que no sabían nada acerca de aquellos clones. Obi-Wan también se entrevistó con la persona que había sido utilizada como base original para la creación de los clones, un mercenario llamado Jango Fett. En aquella entrevista Kenobi confirmó que aquel era el hombre que había instigado los atentados de Coruscant. Cuando fue a cazarlo, Fett ya estaba a punto de abandonar Kamino, y tras una pelea bajo la lluvia torrencial, Jango y su hijo clónico Boba Fett abandonaron el planeta a bordo de la Esclavo I, sin saber que Kenobi había conseguido adherir un dispositivo localizador en el casco de la nave. La Batalla de Geonosis Obi-Wan les siguió a bordo de su caza Jedi, y tras una refriega espacial, consiguió seguir al mercenario hasta el árido y apartado planeta Geonosis. Allí, Obi-Wan se infiltró en una fortaleza geonosiana y descubrió que los cabecillas separatistas, con Dooku en persona, estaban ultimando un acuerdo que uniría a los Gremios de Comercio en una Confederación de Sistemas Independientes para aplastar a Jedi y República por igual. También descubrió que quien quería a Amidala muerta era el virrey Nute Gunrayy que estaban creando un ejército para atacar a los Jedi. Kenobi pudo enviar un mensaje contando lo que sabía a su aprendiz justo antes de ser capturado, rechazando la oferta de unirse a Dooku, el cual aseguraba que el Lord Oscuro controlaba el Senado. Mientras tanto, el joven Padawan habia tenido diversos sueños en donde mostraban que su madre estaba sufriendo un gran dolor, así que decidió ir a buscarla a Tattoine junto a Padmé, allí se enteró que su madre fue capturada por unos seres del desierto que eran muy malvados y pervertidos y decidió ir en su búsqueda dejando a Padmé con su padrastro y hermanastro. Seguido de las indicaciones que le habian dado llegó a el campamento de estos seres y en una de las carpas encontró a su madre gravenente herida y débil, con sus ultimos alientos, su madre le dijo que lo queria mucho, ella murió causandole un gran dolor a Anakin quien desenfrenó un gran odio por aquellos seres y los eliminó, Yoda se da cuenta el ggran dolor que sufría aquel Padawan y que el tenia razón acerca de lo que habia dicho de el. Luego de enterrar a su madre y jurarle que hiba a ser el mejor Jedi del universo y que encontraria la forma de evitar la muerte de las personas, recibe un mensaje de Obi-Wan en el que hablaba de todo lo que habia visto en aquel planeta, Padmé y Anakin deciden ir en su búsqueda junto a R2 Y 3-CPO, el droide que Anakin habia creado cuando era tan solo un niño, ellos fueron capturados y antes de entrar en la arena para su ejecucion, Padmé le revela a Anakin sus sentimientos hacia él. En la arena se encontraron con Obi-Wan,la rápida intervención de la Orden Jedi y del Ejército Clon los salvó y desató no sólo la Batalla de Geonosis sino también las Guerras Clon. Tras un duelo contra Dooku en el que la impulsividad de su padawan lo dejó mutilado y a Obi-Wan derrotado, el conde huyó del Maestro Yoda. Lo que no sabia, es que Anakin y Padmé se casaron el secreto en Tattoine. Las Guerras Clon (22-19 ABY) Primeras contiendas Kenobi obtuvo el grado de Maestro Jedi y él y su aprendiz, pronto tuvieron que enfrentarse a los separatistas en Raxus Prime enfentándose a la amenaza de un arma Sith la Cosechadora Oscura. Ocurrió entonces la Batalla de Kamino. Kenobi, Shaak Ti y Anakin tuvieron éxito liderando la defensa de Kamino. La Batalla de Muunilist y el descubrimiento de Grievous En Muunilinst Kenobi se volvió a enfrentar a Durge por el control del mundo separatista en una ambiciosa campaña republicana para conseguir el control de los sistemas confederacionales del Clan Bancario. Su aprendiz lo volvió a desobecer para perseguir a Ventress, pero la batalla se ganó y Obi-Wan no le dio úcha importancia. La siguiente misión de Kenobi fue en Ord Cestus, donde éste y su compañero Kit Fisto se emplearon a fondo para investigar una maraña de tramas y mentiras para acabar con la construcción de los droides MataJedi. Habían pasado ya quince meses desde el comienzo de la guerra y sucedía la batalla de Jabiim bajo el mando de Obi-Wan Kenobi. La Confederación ganó la batalla en la más cruenta batalla de la guerra con más de diez mil soldados muertos y sobre una cuarentena de Jedi. Obi-Wan fue capturado tras casi un mes de batalla, antes del final de ésta. Recluido en la prisión de Ventress en su mundo, Rattatak, consiguió escapar con la ayuda de un movimiento de distracción y la ayuda del clon ARC Alpha. Todos le daban por muerto tras un mes de desaparición pero consiguió encontrarse con su padawan al contactar mentalmente con él probando su vínculo. La amistad de Anakin y Obi-Wan ya era palpable y en los meses siguientes consiguieron un gran trabajo en equipo. El Gas de los pantanos de Ohma-D'un Poco después Obi-Wan vio preocupado como su padawan se tomaba como algo personal la batalla de Ohma-D’un, luna gungan de Naboo. El ciborg Durge y la cólita oscura Asajj Ventress al mando de los separatistas habían difundido un virus en la luna masacrando a los colonos. Tras perder a un Jedi y a todos los clones excepto al ARC, se consiguió abortar un ataque vírico a Naboo con los dos líderes separatistas huyendo. Pero el virus seguía sin tener cura y Obi-Wan estaba infectado. Además si el virus se propagaba por la República sería desastroso. Kenobi y otros cuatro Jedi se infiltraron por ello en el planeta separatista de la TecnoUnión de Queyta. Kenobi se hizo con el antídoto del virus de Ohma-D’un gracias al sacrificio de los otros Jedi, asesinados por Durge o Ventress, y lo llevó a Coruscant cuando estaba apunto de morir por heridas y su contagio. Los asesinos de Jedi La Batalla de Jabiim El Relato de Obi-Wan y los piratas Merson Pérdida de un viejo amigo Promociones A punto de cumplir dos años desde la Batalla de Geonosis Obi-Wan tuvo que enfrentarse a Quinlan Vos, del cual se dudaba su lealtad. Kenobi combatió contra su viejo amigo y contra Ventress en una nave donde también tuvo que hacer frente a un rancor. Más tarde Vos fue clave para que la República no perdiese la flota de Reendili. Poco después su padawan ascendió en la batalla de Praesitlyn al grado de Caballero Jedi y Obi-Wan comenzó a trabajar en solitario (pesee a colaborar en un sinfín de ocasiones con Anakin) y dejando ligeramente de lado la guerra. Obi-Wan se dedicó básicamente durante seis meses a buscar a Ventress, a la que todos creían muerta. la obsesión de Obi-Wan lo llevó a buscar la ayuda de Anakin. Durante el viaje de búsqueda de Asajj Ventress Durge resultó muerto y se produjo la batalla de Boz Pity, en la que Obi-Wan y otros Jedi colaboraron con Bail Organa. Cuando Kenobi finalmente halló a la acólita oscura no la mató sino que la compadeció y trató de salvar del lado oscuro. Ventress se perdió entre las estrellas desde entonces. Asajj Ventress Los Asedios del Borde Exterior Tras una larga campaña en el Borde Exterior Anakin y Obi-Wan trabajaron finalmente codo con codo. Anakin había madurado con la guerra y ya no era impulsivo, sino un gran guerrero. A Obi-Wan se le comenzó a conocer como el Negociador y acabó formando parte del Consejo Jedi, adaptando su imagen a éste. La campaña del Borde Exterior los llevó hasta la batalla de Cato Neimidia y poco después las pruebas los condujeron cerca de la identidad del Lord Oscuro, hasta Dooku, y finalmente hasta la Batalla de Coruscant en la que el Canciller fue rescatado y Dooku asesinado por Anakin. El Alzamiento del Imnperio (19 ABY) La Batalla de Coruscant Sospechas Mientras la tensión y conspiración seguía creciendo entre el Consejo Jedi y el Canciller, la amistad entre Anakin y Obi-Wan iba a ser puesta a prueba. Mientras Obi-Wan se dirigía a destruir al General Grievous en el lejano mundo de Utapau, con la firme intención de finalizar la guerra, Anakin era seducido por el Reverso Tenebroso por medio del Canciller y ayudaba a comenzar la exterminación de los Jedi para encontrar el suficiente poder para salvar a Padmé ya que Anakin habia tenido diversos sueños en donde ella muere durante el parto de su hijo. La Batalla de Utapau Cuando Grievous fue descubierto en Utapau, Obi-Wan fui enviado por el Consejo Jedi para eliminarle. Con la muerte del Conde Dooku durante la Batalla de Coruscant, Grievous se había convertido en el Jefe de Estado de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Kenobi eventualmente fue hasta el lugar donde Grievous se encontraba. Haciendo creer a sus espías que se había marchado, Kenobi tranquilamente usó un varactyl llamado Boga para encontrar al general. Decubriendo el lugar donde el cyborg se encontraba, él encaró solo al General, después de derrotar a sus guardaespaldas. El General luchó contra Kenobi usando su colección de cuatro sables láser en un impredecible estilo personalizado. Grievous era un devastador oponente, pero el líder droide pronto se vió con dificultades debido al domino de Kenobi de la Forma III. Cuando el Batallón de Ataque 212, liderado por el Comandante Cody, exitosamente emboscó a los confiados separatistas, Grievous usó la confusión para escapar, perseguido de cerca por Kenobi. Su trepidante fuga terminó en la plataforma de aterrizaje privada de Grievous donde los dos terminaron la batalla. Esta acabó cuando Kenobi disparó a Grievous con su propio bláster destruyendo el organismo del droide, a pesar del disgusto de Kenobi, que consideraba los bláster inútiles e incivilizados. La Purga comienza Cuando la Orden 66 fue ordenada por Palpatine, mandando a todos los soldados clon asesinar a sus Generales Jedi, Kenobi evitó por poco el asesinato de sus clones, le dispararon con un cañón. El disparó provocó su caída y la muerte del varactyl Boga. Después de recuperarse de este intento de asesinato, el General Obi-Wan escapó de ellos en el Caza Belbullab-22 de Grievous. Cabe destacar que la la ejecución de la Orden 66 en Utapau la ordenó el Comandante Cody, amigo de Obi-Wan los meses pasados. de Darth Sidious y Darth Vader que le causa un gran impacto.]] El senador se puso en contacto con la nave de de Grievous que Obi-Wan usó para escapar de Utapau y contactó con Bail Organa, quien ya había rescatado al Maestro Yoda de Kashyyyk en su nave Tantive IV. Obi-Wan y Yoda volvieron al destruido Templo Jedi de Coruscant, ellos se abrieron paso luchando hasta la sala de control y recalibraron el código para advertir a todos los Jedi restantes de alejarse de allí en vez de volver. Ellos entonces encontraron por casualidad grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad del Templo TR4-121 que mostró a Anakin asesinando a Cin Drallig así como a dos de sus estudiantes, y hablando con Palpatine y el cual le proclamó como su nuevo aprendiz Sith. Kenobi y Yoda entonces decidieron dividirse y asesinar a los dos Lores, Obi-Wan pidió enfrentarse al Emperador ya que él consideraba Anakin como su hermano. Yoda le dijo que el Emperador era demasiado fuerte para Obi-Wan y que Anakin no era el muchacho que él entrenó, consumido por Darth Vader. Los dos entonces se separaron. Kenobi fue a visitar a la esposa secreta de Anakin Padmé Amidala, revelándola que Anakin se había convertido vuelta al lado oscuro. Amidala rechazó creerlo, y no le dijo a Kenobi que Anakin había sido enviado a Mustafar para asesinar al Consejo Separatista. Fue en este momento también, en el que Kenobi descubrió el embarazo de Amidala y le obligó a admitir que Anakin era el padre. Kenobi, después se infiltró en el crucero espacial de Amidala, y rastreó al aprendiz Sith en el volcánico planeta de Mustafar. Duelo en Mustafar Viajando a Mustafar como polizón de la nave de Padmé, Kenobi atestiguó el cambio entre ella y Anakin. Cuando él se reveló, Anakin fue consumido por la rabia y comenzó estrangular a Padmé, acusándola de traidora. Consiguió convencer a Anakin para que la dejase ir, pero no antes de que Vader la ahogara hasta dejarla inconsciente, él intentó dialogar con el Lord Sith. Vader le ofreció irse, pero Kenobi lo rechazó, encendiendo su sable láser. Con un grito de ira, Vader encendió su sable y saltó sobre Kenobi, iniciando así una de las mayores batallas de la historia de los Jedi, que determinaría el destino de la galaxia. Vader brutalmente atacó con ira a Kenobi por el complejo gracias a su dominio de la Forma V, sin embargo él fue incapaz de de vencer al dominio de Kenobi de la Forma III. Su combate en la sala de control del complejo desactivó el escudo de energía que protegía la instalación, a lo que siguió una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que les llevó a luchar hasta otra estuctura, en la cual tuvieron que esquivar una lluvia de fuego. Mientras ellos luchaban, el peso y el calor de la lava hizo que la estructura se debilitara y eventualmente se derrumbara y se rompiera. durante su duelo con Darth Vader.]] Kenobi y Vader siguieron luchando en esa estructura la cual flotaba por el río de lava, pero cuando la estructura ya no aguantaba más, Kenobi saltó sobre una de las plataformas de minería que flotaban encima del río. Pensando que Vader había muerto, él se dió la vuelta y encontró al Lord Sith posado sobre un droide extractor de lava. Su lucha continuó hasta que se acercaron a la orilla, entonces Kenobi tomó la decisión de saltar a la orilla, ganando ventaja sobre Vader. Aunque Kenobi le advertió a Vader Se acabó Anakin ¡La altura me da ventaja!, el Sith le respondió con, No oses subestimar mi poder. Debido a su orgullo, Vader saltó hacia Kenobi, él cual pudo rebanar con su sable la mano izquierda y las dos piernas de Vader, enviando al Sith a la orilla del río de lava. Mientras Vader se encontraba ante los pies de su antiguo maestro, Kenobi le replicó, Mientras Obi-Wan observaba como su antiguo aprendiz intentaba subir por la orilla este le gritó: ¡Te odio!. Kenobi le miró fijamente, con tristeza en sus ojos. Conteniéndose sus lágrimas le contestó, ¡Eras mi hermano, Anakin! ¡Yo te quería!. Mientras Kenobi observaba como Anakin era consumido por las llamas, el Sith gritó su odio eterno hacia Kenobi, y esté recuperó el sable láser azul de Anakin. Considerando que la vida de Vader se acababa en ese momento, él abandonó a Vader, y permitió a la Fuerza determinar el destino de Vader. Viendo la llegada de la lanzadera del Emperador, Obi-Wan abandonó el planeta mientras Palpatine y sus escoltas llegaban a la superficie. Palpatine y sus escoltas rescataron al aprendiz Sith de su inminente muerte. A pesar de que se apartara de los Jedi, el duelo entre él y Anakin, y el conocimiento de que él no terminó con la vida de Vader cuando él tuvo una posibilidad, pesó sobre Kenobi por el resto de su vida. Después de Mustafar a Beru Lars en Tatooine.]] Después de abandonar Mustafar, Obi-Wan llevó a Padmé a Polis Massa. Allí, junto a Bail Organa y el Maestro Yoda, ellos tres descubrieron que Padmé iba a tener a gemelos y tenían que decidir rápidamente que hacer con los bebés, porque Padmé literalmente moría debido a que no tenía ganas de vivir. Obi-Wan ayudó a Padmé a tener a los niños. Padmé le dió el colgante de japor a Obi-Wan, pero él al no entender la importancia de este gesto entonces él se lo devolvió. Esto supuestamente fue incinerado con ella. Kenobi, Organa, y Yoda acordaron que Obi-Wan llevaría al hijo de Anakin Luke al hermanastro de Anakin Owen Lars y su esposa Beru a Tatooine. Organa mientras tanto criaría a la hija de Anakin Leia a Alderaan, y Yoda se ocultaría en el pantanoso mundo de Dagobah. Exilio (19-0 ABY) Pasó casi un año y Obi-Wan se había instalado en el remoto mundo de Tatooine, en una pequeña choza, observando cada día al pequeño Skywalker, que residía ahora con sus tíos. Obi-Wan se hacía conocer con el nombre de Ben y al menos una vez al mes viajaba a las cantinas de Mos Eisley a obtener información y por viveres. Sin embargo su Maestro, que ocasionalmente le hablaba a través de la Fuerza seguía sin enseñarle a desprenderse de su cuerpo orgánico cuando llegase la muerte. Obi-Wan era consciente de lo suedido y había tenido mucho tiempo para cambiar e incluso para seguir menos al pie de la letra las normas: ya que ya no existían. Aventuras con Ferus Olin Durante los próximos meses, Obi-Wan sintió que él estaba listo para entrenarse en las enseñanzas de los Whills, pero el espíritu Qui-Gon le dijo que todavía no era el momento, y y esperar hasta que llegase el momento y que él debía comprenderlo. Aproximadamente un año después de su exilio, Kenobi oyó por casualidad los acontecimientos de Bellassa, donde un antiguo - Jedi llamado Ferus Olin luchaba contra las fuerzas del Imperio Galáctico. Con el espíritu Qui-Gon Jinn temporalmente la preocupación De Luke de tres años, Kenobi fue a Bellassa, donde él ayudó Ferus a evitar al despiadado Inquisidor Malorum. Perseguido por Boba Fett, Kenobi y Olin evitado a los Red Twins. Evadiendo al cazarrecompensas, Kenobi y Olin eventualmente llegaron sobre el planeta Acherin donde ellos encontraron a dos antiguos separatistas ahora contra el Imperio, un hombre llamado Toma y un piloto experto llamado Raina Quill. Con estos compañeros nuevos, así como un muchacho de Bellassa, Trever Flume, Kenobi y Olin escaparon de los imperiales. Kenobi aprendió de Toma que Garen Muln, un viejo amigo Jedi suyo, sobrevivió a la Orden 66 y que se ocultaba en Ilum. Olin fue a rescatar Muln, mientras Kenobi fue a Polis Massa para asegurarse de que el nacimiento de Luke y Leia eran todavía desconocido para el Imperio. Allí él encontró al Inquisidor Sancor y se vió obligado a eliminarlo (aunque fuera Sancor quien por casualidad se mató). Volviendo a Ilum, Kenobi se encontró a Ferus, Trever, y Garen y les trajo a un asteroide en el que Ferus planeó convertir en una zona segura para Jedi. Olin preguntó a Kenobi que si quería unirse a ellos, pero el Maestro Jedi lo rechazó, y volvió a Tatooine. Tras la vuelta de Kenobi, el espíritu de Qui-Gon se le apareció otra vez, esta vez para decirle que él estaba listo para seguir las enseñanza de los Whills. Misiones posteriores En Tatooine en una fecha desconocida, Obi-Wan se encontró con A'Sharad Hett, otro Jedi que había sobrevivido a la Orden 66. A'Sharad conducía a un grupo de asaltantes Tusken cerca de la granja de humedad de Lars. Kenobi había notado las actividades de Hett en su exilio, y creía que Hett estaba terriblemente cerca del lado oscuro, ya que el promovía la lucha y la violencia. Él pidió a Hett que parara su cruzada allí (sin mencionarle a Hett exactamente por qué él había decidido defender esta pequeña granja), pero Hett rechazó escuchar; los colonos y granjeros habían asesinado a incontables tuskens, y la sangre llamaba a más la sangre. Sin otra opción, los dos Jedi encendieron sus sables láser y lucharon en un brutal duelo en el medio del desierto, con el ejército entero de tusken mirándolos. Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 El duelo terminó con la pérdida del brazo derecho de Hett, y la humillación suplementaria de haberle quitado su máscara. Hett se convirtió en un paria, y pidió a Kenobi asesinarle. Pero Kenobi todavía seguiría los principios de la Orden Jedi, y nunca abatiría a un opositor desarmado. En cambio, él hizo a Hett jurar sobre el honor de su difunto padre que él dejaría Tatooine y nunca volvería, esperando que un día, Hett vería los errores de sus actos y otra vez volviera al camino Jedi. Hett nunca hizo eso posteriormente se convirtió en Darth Krayt.Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 .]] Retorno Una Nueva Esperanza Así transcurrieron diociocho años. Luke era un joven muchacho sin idea de su procedencia. Dos androides, enviados por la princesa Leia Organa, C-3PO y R2-D2, fueron encontrados por Luke y le llevaron hasta el viejo Obi-Wan Kenobi. La unidad R2 contenía en su memoria los datos técnicos de una enorme superarma imperial, la Estrella de la Muerte y debían ser entregados al padre de Leia en Alderaan. Obi-Wan asumió la misión y le explicó a Luke sus origenes Jedi, la breve historia de los Jedi y la República y lo que era la Fuerza. Finalmente le entregó la espada de luz de su padre pero no le contó que éste y Darth Vader eran la misma persona. de que le acompañase. Cuando los Lars, los tíos de Luke, fueron asesinados por imperiales, Luke decidió entonces asumir su destino: se unió a Obi-Wan para convertirse en un Jedi como su padre. Kenobi, Luke y los androides contrataron los servicios de los contrabandistas Han Solo y Chewbacca para que les llevaran a Alderaan a bordo del Halcón Milenario. La última misión en la Estrella de la Muerte Tras huir de las fuerzas imperiales de Tatooine, Kenobi sintió un gran estremecimiento en la Fuerza; luego se sabría que fue causado por la destrucción de Alderaan. Mientras Luke comenzaba a saber utilizar la Fuerza y a dejarse guiar por ella mediante el manejo de la espada de luz el Halcón Milenario fue capturado por la Estrella de la Muerte. A bordo, los fugitivos consiguieron ingeniarselas para crear un caos que les permitió alcanzar una sala de control. Desde allí Obi-Wan Kenobi se infiltró hasta el corazón de la estación espacial para desactivar los rayos de tracción que no permitían la huida de la nave. Mientras Luke, Han y Chewie habían rescatado a la princesa Leia. Kenobi se encontró entonces con Darth Vader. Pero esta vez las cosas habían cambiado, Obi-Wan había envejecido y perdido práctica. Incapaz de vencer a Vader en el duelo de sable láser y ante la perspectiva de los dos descendiente de la Familia Skywalker juntos para apoyar a la Alianza Rebelde, el anciano se fusiono con la Fuerza. Luke y Leia escaparían después y Kenobi guiaría a través de la Fuera a Luke para destruir la Estrella de la Muerte. Post-mortem Tuvieron que pasar dos años para que Luke Skywalker sintiera de nuevo la presencia de Obi-Wan. Cuando estaba apunto de caer ante Darth Vader en una misión en Mimban, Kenobi lo guió a través de la Fuerza y el joven aprendiz derrotó a Vader. Un año después Luke había aprendido un rudimentario uso de la Fuerza y la espada láser y había madurado, pero necesitaba entrenamiento. Kenobi se le presentó de forma corpórea en Hoth para que acudiese al planeta Dagobah, donde entre la guía de Obi-Wan y Yoda entrenaría durante casi tres semanas. En una batalla contra Dark Vader, Luke se enteró que Dark Vder era su padre, Anakin Skywalker. Un año después Luke visualizó a Obi-Wan de nuevo en Dagobah. Luke ya sabía que Vader era su padre y exigió respuestas al espíritu de Kenobi. Entonces pudo finalmente conocer la historia de la Familia Skywalker, comprendiendo que tenia una melliza, Leia. Yoda y Obi-Wan habían instado a Luke ha enfrentarse a Vader y al Emperador para matarlos y restaurar la paz y la democracia en la glaxia y para convertirse finalmente en Caballero Jedi. Sin embargo Luke atrajo de nuevo al lado luminoso a Vader y volvió Anakin Skywalker. En la Luna de Endor Anakin, Obi-Wan y Yoda aparecieron finalmente en paz, como espíritus. Obi-Wan se apareció a Luke poco después para avisarle de que debía ir a Bakura para enfrentarse a algo que podría acabar con todo lo conocido: el Imperio Ssi-Ruuvi. También se le apareció a lo largo de los siguientes meses para avisarle de los restos de los Sith que habían continuado la Orden con la aprendiza de Vader, Lumiya. Obi-Wan también le indicó la existencia de Profetas Oscuros imperiales. Obi-Wan se le apareció a Luke Skywalker por última vez en un sueño. Le dijo que ya era hora de abandonar el estado entre la vida y la muerte en el que se encontraba y de unirse finalmente a la Fuerza. También le dijo a Luke que no era el último de la Antigua Orden Jedi, sino el primero de la Nueva. Legado Personalidad y rasgos Poderes y habilidades Sable láser de Kenobi Debate del sable láser Entre bastidores Intérprete * Obi-Wan fue interpretado en la Trilogía Clásica por Sir Alec Guinness y por Ewan McGregor en las precuelas. La idea de la muerte de Obi-Wan ya en el Episodio IV fue idea del mismo Guinness que queria salir lo menos posible en las peliculas porque detestaba al personaje y a toda la saga, nunca tolero que se la mencionara nada que tuviera que ver con Star Wars. Desarrollo del personaje *Obi-Wan Kenobi es uno de los pocos personajes que aparecen en los seis episodios de la saga, aunque en "El Imperio Contraataca" y "El retorno del Jedi" lo haga sólo en forma de espiritu. *Según cuenta el libro The Annotated Screenplays fue el mismo George Lucas quien decidió matar a Kenobi en Episodio IV, pese a la objeción de Alec Guinness, aunque sabía que lo iba a traer de vuelta de alguna forma posible. Pese a que al actor no quiso ser estereotipado por su participación en Star Wars, siempre habló muy bien de Lucas y del rodaje en sí. Lugar de nacimiento Curiosidades *La capa de Obi-Wan Kenobi usada por Alec Guiness en 1977 durante el rodaje de "Una nueva esperanza" fue vendida en marzo de 2007 por 54.000 libras (más de 79.300 euros) en una subasta en la sede londinense de la firma Bonhams. Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''El Planeta Misterioso'' *''''Jedi Quest'' comics *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''A Jedi's Weapon'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' comic *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''The Lesson'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' juego *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' **''Capítulo 1'' **''Capítulo 2'' **''Capítulo 3'' **''Capítulo 8'' **''Capítulo 9'' **''Capítulo 11'' **''Capítulo 20'' **''Capítulo 21'' **''Capítulo 22'' **''Capítulo 23'' **''Capítulo 24'' **''Capítulo 25'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars (3-D)'' *''Creature Comfort'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Blind Force'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Routine Valor'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''The Brink'' *''Sithisis'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Luke Skywalker: Detective'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Skywalkers'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Blind Fury!'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Allegiance'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Classic Star Wars 17'' *''Classic Star Wars 18'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Slippery Slope'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' comic *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''La Ciudad Perdida de los Jedi'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Tall Tales'' *''I, Jedi'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Tras la tormenta'' *''Escudo de mentiras'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Fury'' *''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''The Long, Bad Day'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes Notas y referencias Veáse también *Vivienda de Ben Kenobi *Calle Obi-Wan Kenobi Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan de:Obi-Wan Kenobi en:Obi-Wan Kenobi fr:Obi-Wan Kenobi hu:Obi-Wan Kenobi it:Obi-Wan Kenobi nl:Obi-Wan Kenobi pl:Obi-Wan Kenobi pt:Obi-Wan Kenobi ru:Оби-Ван Кеноби fi:Obi-Wan Kenobi